Durarara! Shuffle Shots
by BeccaBear93
Summary: Yep, I'm at it again. Shuffle shots... Music, weird couples, and crack!


Author's Note: If you happen to read any of my other fics, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm trying to use these shuffle shots to get back into writing, but it's a slow process, so please bear with me…. Anyways, this is my first time writing for Durarara!, which I am absolutely obsessed with right now. Please read and review! J

Warnings: Many different (often weird) pairings, some stories not fitting the song very much, prostitution, absolute crack, and just plain shittiness for a lot of them. Uh… Enjoy? lol

"Nicotine" by Saving Jane

I love you. I crave you. But you only love _her_, don't you?

I know. I act like I don't, but I know. You love that… head.

"I love you."

Don't lie. You're only saying that to _her._

Do you ever think… of _me_, though? If I left, would you regret not seeing _me_?

No. Of course not. It's just a lie that I tell myself, because I love you.

But… You never really needed me.

"E.T." by Katy Perry

You're so amazing. You're not like anyone else. It's like you're from a completely different world, and not just because you don't have a head. That's what most people would mean when they said that you're "different," but that's not what I mean.

You're… special. You have a supernatural hold over me. You can try to find your head and leave, but I'll never let you go. I can't.

You're mine, now and forever. You infected me, and you can't just take it back. I just have one request for you, though…

Kiss me?

"Forget It" by Breaking Benjamin

_Ugh… _I stagger and then straighten, trying to ignore the terrible pain and the blood flooding down my face.

And then you're bursting through the door (or should I say slicing it in half?). Even though I should be grateful you're here at all, I can't help but be a bit mad that it took so long, that you could let this happen to me.

Ahahaha, who am I kidding? I've done let worse happen to you. I was nearly ready to kill you recently.

Now that I know the truth about you, I see myself in you. You've tried so hard to keep this other side of yourself a secret, just like me… You're the part of me that I don't want to see.

But… even though you know the truth about me now, you… and Mikado… and even Dotachiin… You're all here to help me.

Can I stay here, with you and everybody else, forever?

"Time for Miracles" by Adam Lambert

Mikado rolled over, closed his eyes for a moment, and then sighed and opened them again, glancing at the clock. 2:54am.

With a frown, he buried his face in his pillow, the image of his best friend's smile burned into his mind and making his chest ache.

After a few more minutes of attempting to sleep, Mikado gave up. Pushing his blankets off, he stood up, slipped some clothes on, and left the apartment. His heart wasn't broken yet, and until it was, he couldn't give up. He would find Masaomi, even if it took a miracle.

Hoping that it would be a bit simpler than a miracle, though, he prepared to find Ikebukuro's infamous information broker.

"Father's Son" by 3 Doors Down

"They'd never listen," another faceless man whispered from above her.

Anri simply shrugged. "Don't worry, I wouldn't try to tell anyone, anyways. They'd never understand."

In her room that night, she cried herself to sleep. It wasn't as though she didn't know why she whored herself out every night; she couldn't love. But she wanted to, no matter what it took.

Shinra guzzled another bottle of beer, then threw the bottle at the wall, reveling in the way it shattered. _Thank God Celty isn't home tonight_, he thought. _How could I have done that? She's… She's still just a little girl._

_It won't happen, ever again, _he told himself. _I'm not fucked up like my father is. I won't be like him._

The next day, they both went back to their friends with fake smiles, hiding their pain and fear inside.

"Like a Boy" by Ciara

Celty would have raised an eyebrow, had she had one. It wasn't often that she saw Shinra wearing normal clothes, acting like a normal boy. She decided to tease him about it a bit.

Plopping onto the couch next to him, Celty imitated his stance, throwing one arm over the back of the couch and setting her feet on the table. When Shinra didn't notice, too distracted by the show he was watching, she pulled the bottle out of his hand and brought it up to her… _Oh. _Well, that had definitely gotten his attention, but now he was just laughing hysterically at her.

Celty crossed her arms, shadows looming threateningly, but Shinra merely laughed more and hugged her tightly.

"Kisses Don't Lie" by Rihanna

Izaya dodged another vending machine, laughing and ducking into the nearest alley. Shizuo followed him, his arm pulling back, ready to hit the slippery information broker, but he was stopped suddenly by another pair of lips on his own.

Izaya laughed again, pulling away and running again. Shizu-chan was so predictable, stopped so easily like that!

Despite his light-hearted appearance, Izaya couldn't stop himself from gulping in slight fear. Danger alarms were going off in his head. He hadn't actually… liked that, right?

No, no… That was just the rush from their fights. Yeah, that's it.

But kisses don't lie.

"Misery Business" by Paramore

I gave Anri-chan a huge grin, giving her a random pick-up line and saying something about her enormous chest. As far as her or Mikado could tell, the smile was real, and I liked Anri. Or at least, girls in general.

I tried my best to hide the gloating glint in my eyes as I dragged Mikado over to the corner of the school's roof, where Anri-chan couldn't see, and gave him a rough kiss.

_He's mine._

He could stutter and blush around her as much as he wanted. He could pretend to love her even, as long as he was still mine. And he always would be. And I can't say I really feel sorry for her; I'm too happy for myself.

"One Foot Wrong" by Pink

It's a dangerous path that I walk. If I take one wrong step, I'll fall. On one side, I could be killed by a rival gang member. On the other, I could accidentally reveal my true self to Anri-chan or Mikado.

I get lost a lot lately. Lost in thought, lost in despair, lost in fear. If I fall, will there be anyone who can catch me? And even if they _can, will_ they catch me? Will they be able to understand?

I can't risk it. I can't make one wrong move, or I'll fall, and I can't count on anybody being there to catch me. I don't deserve to be caught, anyways.

"End it on This" by No Doubt

I wipe the tears from my face, putting on a shaky smile. I used to dream about us staying together, getting married, and starting our own family. He's moved on, though. He pretends that he still loves me, but I can see through his fake smiles. He misses them, and I can't keep him away from them anymore. It was nice while it lasted, but it's over now.

He's staring out the train window, watching the trees and mountains pass by. I lean forward and tap his shoulder. When he looks at me, eyes wide, I place a quick kiss on his lips. A voice announces that we've arrived at the station, and I leave. I know he won't follow me. He knows that was our last kiss.

_Goodbye, Kida._


End file.
